One Fresh Start
by ArT-tHoU-StRaNgE
Summary: Willow Rosenberg has done many evils:she ripped her friend out of heaven,tried to end the world and other heinous acts. Yet how is she going to learn to do good in a base of murderers with her father being Akasuna no Sasori? Salvation seems so far away...
1. A Chance of Salvation

A feral look was in her eyes; danger, deadly. Scared. She was crouched in a defensive position, her hands scratched up and bloody. Crimson hair fell around her face smeared with dirt with wide hungry beryl eyes that looked so…so old and yet…so innocent.

So wonderfully taintable. She looked around wildly, yet stayed completely still, as if she was in control of the situation. She looked around eight or so, yet what she was doing out in the middle of a deserted forest near Sound no less was lost to him. He made a move to walk towards her, his hands held up. He would not hurt her…yet.

"Little girl, may I inquire what you are doing in this forest alone?" He asked gently as she narrowed her eyes at him, confusion clearly taking up residence in her eyes.

"Stay away…" She said softly looking a little less feral and calmer. Her hands were held out in front of her as if she didn't notice the swirling red clouds on midnight black fabric. Most knew who he was without seeing his face or at least they ran screaming the other way or came up with some better defense than holding their hands out in front of them. Interesting. He'd hold off from scaring her too much just yet. "Stay away from me if you know what is good for you, sir."

Polite little thing wasn't she? "Why must I stay away, little one?" The man asked taking off his large straw hat revealing hair as crimson as her own set in a beautiful feminine face, blood ruby eyes staring at her intently, not betraying his curiosity though he was rather intrigued.

"Because I kill. I hurt. I…I hurt even worse than kill. I take peace away. I bring them back and I bring them pain. Stay away if you know what's best for you mister!" She warned taking a step back as he took one closer. What could the small girl done if she was abandoned and raving about hurting and killing?

For a moment and for a moment only a look softened his hard veiled eyes for a moment. She looked about as old as him when his parents…He shook his head. He wouldn't think about that. Tears rolled down her face, though through her slightly broken words, there was a mettle to her words that would lead no one to question if she was strong or not. She had stopped moving her body shuddering. He took the three giant steps to her, kneeling down to her level.

He wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb. Her eyes grew wide and from a windless day, a stirring of a stormy breeze whipped her hair around her face. She could taste the darkness on him; she could taste the tint reaching his heart, wanting to claim him for its own. '_Daughter, your salvation lies here. You remember nothing but this is your punishment, your powers, and other things I have deemed useful for your use. Save him, save yourself…save this world.' _A voice, so beautiful it hurt like the wind whistling through the trees at night mixed with a pack of baying hounds filled her small mind.

Though, with the mind of a five year old, she didn't exactly understand the meaning of the message. Yet, as the message of fear of a strange man approaching her finally caught up with her, her eyes widened considerably. "No, no, get away from me, please." She asked stepping back two steps. He put his calloused hand on her shoulder gently, to keep her from bolting.

"I just want to ask you a few questions, girl, you do not have to be frightened…"

"You're a stranger!" She said as if talking to a younger child, her eyes serious. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers…Mommy said so, but she told me not to be xenophobic, and use my best judgment."

'_So, she has a mother…Interesting.'_ Sasori thought, his face blankly impassive. He could use that to his advantage. "Do you want me to take you to your mommy, little girl?"

"I don't have a mommy…" She looked confused for a moment. "I just remember her saying that."

"So you don't…Who are you staying with then?" Sasori questioned gently.

Willow thought for a moment and blanked. She thought of nothing. Why could she think of nothing? _He_ was probably the cause of it. Suddenly her fear of him stirred up again, before she could rationally think things out.

"_Ignite_!" The word in Latin tasted so good in her mouth, tasted of power…tasted so wonderful she almost got lost within the power and why she did it in the first place. The heat of the fire though licked her face and reminded the girl that she wanted to get away from this crimson eyed stranger and began to run.

At a look back, that didn't seem like such a good idea. His voice held a cool anger, barely raised above his speaking voice, but it scared her all the same. "You little bitch, you just lit me on fire!" His cloak was burning fast; luckily, he had not transformed himself into a puppet. The man's eyes narrowed to slits as he whipped off his cloak, letting it burn, revealing the mesh undershirt with the black wife beater and simple linen pants.

'_How the fuck did she do that? There was very little of her own chakra in that. _' The twenty five year old asked himself as he pumped chakra in his legs to catch up with extremely fast little girl. "You are so in trouble when I catch you, child!"

She made no response, but allowed her legs to carry her as fast as she could. She didn't want a stranger who could do Goddess knows what to her! She had to save her breath and couldn't bother bantering with him.

"I'm going to get you child and you will pay," He growled underneath his breath with a glare. Yet, something in him was only saying it in good warmth, the child appealing to the softer side of the hardened ninja.

Willow though was only a child, which meant outrunning a full rank ninja was almost nigh impossible, even with her abilities. Besides she couldn't use them to their full extent anyways, only knowing simple spells. She could already feel the tiredness sneaking into her bones, gobbling up her strength, and the heat of the day swirling around her ankles. She ducked into a hollow in a tree, to catch her breath, sending a quiet request to the tree to hide her for a moment. "Goddess, I can't go on much further…"

"Whoever you're praying to won't help you little girl." Sasori stalked where he saw her duck off. He tried sensing for her chakra presence; yet found it somehow miraculously hidden. How could one so young have so much skill? "Little girl, I promise I won't hurt you…if you come out to me willingly anyway."

Willow held her breath. She didn't want to be found by that scary man! She pressed her back against the tree, imploring it to help her mask her presence. She was terrified.

Sasori growled. How the hell had she disappeared into thin air, right in front of him? His voice was still passively calm, though he was boiling on the inside. "I will come for you later little girl." With a few handsigns he was gone in an instant.

Willow let out her breath and thanked the tree immensely. Somehow it had hidden the small girl from the scary man. She crawled out of the hollow and felt the cooling night air upon her skin. Her eyes widened, she didn't know how to survive outside by herself! She could only count five years...She backtracked some and picked up the man's cloak. It was only singed around the edges and it looked very warm. There were also some useful items in it, like knives and a small canteen, so Willow decided to take it. It could be very useful and she knew that she was going to need all the help she could get to survive and this would be warm and somewhere to sleep.

"Well…shelter first. That's the logical first thing." The small hollow where she was hiding moments before was too small for her to stretch out her body and it smelled a little funny. So, the young girl walked a while as the sun moved lower and lower through the sky.

As she was beside a swift moving stream to get a drink, she saw a cave not too off and smiled. She could build a fire cause of that neato thing she had done earlier with that scary man's cloak. All the while she had been walking she was collected fallen branches and twigs to start a fire with. And this cave was in the perfect spot! She took off her sensible sneakers, rolled up her pants, and waded through the shin deep water. As she approached the cave she heard a strange whimpering sound.

"What is that sound?" It made Willow slightly frightened to approach the cave, but she held her head up high, and walked towards it albeit a little more warily. She walked in, the dying light illuminating the cave poorly. Yet the whimpering sound got louder and more distinct. She set down her bundle of branches and twigs, quickly built a tepee out of her wood and whispered that word again. The fire caught and everything in the cave was put into high relief.

There were bones scattered everywhere. That almost frightened the little girl, but she found the source of the whimpering. Two small pups, one with a pure white coat with black around the eyes, and one with a pure black coat snuggled up to each other from the warmth that was supposed to be generated from the mother that wasn't there.

Immediately Willow's heart went out to them. No mother was around and Willow knew in her heart within heart that….the mother and or father wasn't going to come back. This cave couldn't host a pack, so being the smart little girl Willow was, she figured that these two were probably born to a lone wolf.

And she shifted her weight and realized there was something in her pockets. A plastic bag crinkled and she pulled out a large packet of beef jerky. Willow was very hungry and wanted to eat the whole thing, but…she glanced at the puppies who were whimpering. They were probably very hungry to, she reasoned. "And there's no reason I can't share…" She stated out loud, taking a piece for herself and chewing it good to savor the flavor that satiated her hunger.

The young redhead approached the puppies warily, not knowing if they were or were not accustomed to humans. She reached her hand out to their noses and they opened their sleepy eyes, one shockingly green and one icy blue. _'I'm here for you wolf puppies. My name's Willow…I'm here and I have food.'_

They rose, two balls of fluff, not bigger than a German Sheppard puppy, and walked toward her. She sat down and they ran and snuggled in her lap. '_Mother dead, gone…abandoned us. Mother's mate, dead, gone, abandoned us. No food for three days…Willow…mother.' _The two littermates thought in unison, Willow unconsciously picking up their thoughts.

"I…You can talk to me?" Willow shook her head. She took a piece of jerky and shoved it in her mouth. She carefully chewed it to a pulp, a little grossed out by the thought of having to spit it out, but she did. She repeated this process until there was enough for both of them. The puppies sniffed the proffered hands and dug into the masticated meal.

After they were full, they were warm due to Willow's fire, they snuggled up next to the girl who had curled up on the cloak (after she went outside and cleaned her hands in the stream) she had stolen from the deadly missing sand nin, and fell into a deep dreamless sleep and didn't wake up until the morning.

* * *

This might be confusing for the first few chapters, but it will clear up as we go along. Yes, my other stories will get updated soon, I've just been busy with life. Don't worry, this won't lose my attention and fall into the vast pit of nothing and if it does, I will put it up for adoption. This will get increasingly more interesting as Willow gets older and she draws attraction from...several people. My deepest thanks for reading, Over and Out~ArT-tHoU-StRaNgE.


	2. A New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Naruto, or any reference to Tamora Pierce.

* * *

  
Willow rubbed her eyes as the morning sun flickered into her eyes. Where was her mother?

Willow knew her mother was dying and if her mother was dead she thought that no-one decent would take care of the missing nin's, Akasuna no Sasori's, illegitimate love child, which is why she was brought out here. Her mother had wanted her to be raised by her father, after she died.

Mai, Willow's mother, took her away from Gaara (her playmate and best friend) the previous night and brought her out to the middle of the woods to go camping. Last morning she was abandoned, her mother nowhere to be found, but she was left with a large packet of beef jerky in her pants pocket. She had to find shelter because her mother had taken all the camping materials, she had found this cave and found two wolf puppies and that she could understand them! She knew her powers were unusual, but she didn't know they included talking to animals! Yet, why did her mother want her to be raised by her father? Chiyo-baa-sama had said she wanted to take care of the little girl if Mai's illness had progressed too far.

Willow knew more of her family's history then she let on. She knew she was a child born out of wedlock and to a missing-nin at that. The missing-nin in question was Akasuna no Sasori. Chiyo-baa-sama was really her great grandma. Mai was a down on her luck hooker at least until Willow was know about.

It was all too confusing for the little girl to think of this early in the morning. The cloak her mother gave her when she was five held a lot of significance for her. It belonged to her father, she said, and Willow had accidently burnt it once, though she had no clue how.

'_Hungry, Willow.'_ The black one whimpered, nosing at her exposed flesh. '_Food?'_

Willow rubbed her eyes and looked down at her two companions. They were cute, definitely, and good companions. Plus, talking to the telepathically was definitely a plus.

"Willow!" A masculine voice called to her, startling her. "Willow? Where are you?" He sounded not too far away, but far enough to not see her. The small girl's heart sped up. Who on Earth could be looking for her? None of the Suna-nin knew she was missing yet because civilians didn't matter as much as ninjas and that was a definite male voice. She held the two wolf puppies close to her body, trying to make herself as small as she could. She couldn't protect herself very well yet, even though Gaara had been teaching her how, and Mai had taught her simple self defense.

The redheaded man was on the lookout for his daughter. He saw footprints, clear small sneakers that were obviously a child's, near the stream bank after he had found where a camp was broken not too long ago. He had no idea why Mai would insist on taking their daughter out here, so near Sound territory, especially with her illness progressing at a rapid rate. He noticed chakra in the area, close and frightened. It was coming from exactly where he was staring at, which perplexed him for only the merest of moments. He wasn't a genius for nothing and quickly deduced there was a cave there. With several large strides he had made it over the stream and to the cave.

He crouched down and saw a little girl sitting with two wolf puppies on her lap on the he had left in the bed her slept with Mai before he became a missing-nin. With the bright morning sun shining in, there was no doubt she was his child. A hardened missing-nin like him shouldn't have cared about his love children yet he was in it for more than the moral obligation that most decent men would have.

This child, Willow, if she was his child she'd have his intelligence or aptitude for learning. She'd be a natural for the art of puppetry so she'd be of value. She could be used; a tool. Though deep within him Sasori also felt a slight affinity with the girl not due to her being his child but she would soon lose her mother due to her tuberculosis that was too far along for any medic to heal and no-one would take care of the child of a missing-nin, but perhaps his grandmother, yet that didn't matter. She was his child and he could at least find use of her if not have some sort of bond.

The young redhead's eyes widened at the sight of a man who looked very much like her. He had even called her name. The puppies snuggled closer to her, confused at the unfamiliar scent entering their dwelling. She felt something off within her gut as if something wasn't quite right and was assaulted with the feeling of déjà vu. Yet she brushed it off and cocked her head her natural curiosity sinking in. Since he was calling her name and being rather loud he wasn't here to hurt her obviously and he was looking at her for a very long time like he was assessing her.

"Are you Willow daughter of Mai?"

"It's impolite to ask who I am without introducing yourself first…" Willow responded tartly without thinking. She quickly bit her lip and looked down knowing she'd made a mistake.

Sasori glanced at her bemusedly. Though lacking his poise and elegance in speaking, which he'd teach the child, she sure had his spirit when he was young. "Such speaking out against someone whom you don't know the abilities of is unwise child. Though, I will allow you slack this one time. I am Akasuna no Sasori, your father."

"I knew that." Willow said with a self-satisfied grin. "Mother tried to keep it hidden, but she didn't do very well." She looked up at him with a shy smile. "So I suppose you're going to take me with you because you haven't killed me yet?"

She was good. He smiled, though it was only a slight upturning of the lips, it still counted. He sighed, because the wolves have not moved from her grip. "You can take those…animals with you as well."

Willow gave him a grin and for a moment Sasori felt like returning the smile. He felt the paternal stirrings but forced them down. She was a tool, not something to get attached to. Sure she might one day be his protégé but she would be a tool even then. She stood up and walked out towards him and when she fully stepped out towards him, he realized how small she was. She only stood up to his midsection and she was a dainty little thing.

Good thing the base wasn't far from here. She'd get tired holding those pups. "How old are you Willow?" He asked needing to know how to plan her training, based on her age and current abilities.

"I'm five father…." She replied quietly, trying to keep up with his large strides, but not making a fuss. He was going slower for her, but he decided it might be best to just pick her up. Not to coddle her of course but it was merely for the sake of connivance. He hated to be made to wait and he also was impatient when he knew he could go faster. He scooped her up into his arms and she made no noise, but merely looked surprised. "I've had very little training except that I can cook, clean, and sew for the best of them. I also know some really simple healing jutsus mainly to reduce fevers and prevent coughing. I know a fair deal about herbs and chemistry and I love to read and do math and crack codes."

Sasori was surprised at the amount of her knowledge. He didn't expect so much from one so young, but he could guess she was a solitary child with few friends. The healing jutsus were surprising along with the herbs, but he knew the necessity of her knowing them so she could at least ease her mother's pain. With no money to pay for medical care, especially the extensive type that Mai needed, Willow must of felt compelled to at least ease her mother's pain. Chemistry was a good sign, it was needed very much so in making poisons along with herbs. Cooking, cleaning, and sewing would make her useful around the base. There was doubt that this young child was intelligent and crafty.

"You seem to know a lot…How did you come to learn this all?"

Willow's face flushed slightly. "Nobody really notices the civvies, nor cares about them in a hidden village. So, when I go into the library no-one cares that I'm reading restricted materials and learning how to use chakra nor really notices. I have only one friend, but he's the best! He even kinda looks like me…but when I told him I was leaving he was really sad but he understood. I promised to go back though, cause I can't abandon someone I love!"

Great; another bleeding heart. He had a hero on his hands, a white hat, and he'd have to corrupt her slowly or she'd rebel. Sasori shook his head. "Don't worry, you'll see…what was his name again?"

"Sabaku no Gaara, I promised to marry him too! I told him that's the way the bestest friends do it." Willow said with a grin as the two puppies cuddle into her warmth.

_'Where we go? Who is male? Not familiar…Not like, don't trust. Careful.'_ The white wolf pup thought to the redheaded girl and Willow pet her.

_'Patience. Mommy said he might be odd at first, but we'll get used to him. Don't worry, you'll be with me and I'll feed you every time you want until you get big enough to feed yourselves…'_ Willow thought back petting the pure white wolf.

Sasori stored that at the back of his mind as information that might be useful. "Willow, I'm going to set rules without that should never be broken, now."

Willow nodded. She expected as such. Her mother had rules with her to but the sick woman wasn't very good at enforcing them.

"First of all, you cannot leave the base grounds without my permission. You must head every member as if they were me and especially Leader-sama. You must keep those animals in line. You must be clean, which means baths every night and you must keep your clothing mended and in good repair. I am going to teach you but sometimes that responsibility will fall to others, but you must mind them. Your bed time is eight o'clock at night and you must rise at seven in the morning. Do not talk back to me or the others and don't speak unless spoken to. If you do not follow these rules know that there might be dire consequences." Sasori said to her. She merely nodded and didn't look phased.

Perhaps she was used to stricter authority or perhaps she was an obedient child. Sasori didn't care, as long as she did as he said. Willow was used to having her own control over her fate but didn't mind having an adult telling her what to do. It made her feel recognized and loved in some twisted sense of the word.

The pair quickly made it in the base and Willow got put down in the sitting room of Sasori's quarters. She put the puppies down and they sniffed around the area always making sure that Willow was at least in the corner of their eyes, because they had accepted her as their dominant leader. "This is where I live. Your room is the door on the left…Konan insisted on decorating it, saying that men don't know how to decorate little girls' room. You can wait there until I come and get you."

Willow nodded and wandered into the pink spotted door. Personally she disliked the colour pink, it clashed with her hair and it was such a stereotypical girl colour. Yet she'd deal with it perhaps her father would allow her to paint over the bright colour. She opened it without much hesitation and was greeted with the sight of a double bed with a black canopy over it with red trimming. The bureau was a simple, the only decoration was the polished wood of a rich brown, and there was a vanity tucked in the corner besides a closet with wooden slatted door.

Simple and serviceable. The walls were thankfully a mural, a tribute to the forest. Origami animals hung from the ceiling in various places. Willow didn't mind this new place too much, but she looked upon the giant bed slightly frightened. The room was large and she hadn't slept by herself due to her mother needed the extra warmth and them only having one futon in their possession. A cold nose touched her naked ankle and Willow grinned.

She wasn't completely alone in here. "Well, I do suppose we are stuck here…he must have forgotten we haven't had breakfast yet." Willow mused as she looked in the closet. There was clothing in there, formal with many pieces. She never had seen so much finery in one place and it overwhelmed her slightly as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She was a pretty girl-child to say the least, a pixie-ish face with a petite body and her clothes were threadbare but in good repair. They were a cast-off from someone, she didn't know who, and it took her about a day to fix them to her liking. It was a simple white dress, which she had transformed into a long sleeve shirt with a pouch attached to the side. Her pants were made out of a heavy fabric more for winter than anything, but they kept her knees from getting scratched up and they didn't fall to disrepair easily. Suddenly she felt very self-conscious and dirty.

There was a door she didn't notice before. She opened it and was relieved to find a bathroom with a shower, soap, towels, everything that she needed. Willow smiled slightly as she went to the bureau and found less elegant pretty clothing. There were black shorts that she paired with a black skirt and a soft green t-shirt. These were things she could fight in, train in, walk in, pretty much do anything in. She pulled a pair of white panties that were surprisingly her size, out of the drawer.

Willow went into the bathroom and left the door open not caring who saw her but also because the door to her room was closed. As the hot water ran down her body she closed her eyes. It had been such a long time since she had a hot shower. Her last day started to process within her mind and she kept a shuddering sigh from her lips.

_Her crimson ringed eyes scanned around the playground, searching for something, almost as if something was pulling her close. There was something tugging her towards something, something that she could neither control nor explain. So, not knowing any better, she followed her intuition. _

_A little boy was standing about fifty feet away from the group. Loneliness stalked him like the humidity before a rainy span. _

_Willow approached him slowly with a smile. "Hello! My name's Willow." _

_The little boy looked around him, as if she was talking to someone behind him, yet she was looking him in his forest coloured eyes; directly. He clutched to his teddy bear. _

_"I'm talking to you, yes. Like I said, my name's Willow! What's yours?" She asked holding out her hand._

_The little red head looked at her strangely, before taking her hand. Confused on what to do, he kissed it, as he had seen couples doing in the streets. _

_Willow blushed slightly. "You're supposed to shake it silly, not kiss it." _

_"My name's…Gaara. Why are you being nice to me?" Gaara asked quizzically, looking at the pretty red head girl. "Nobody's nice to me except my Uncle." _

_"Well, make that two people now, because I'm one. I needed a friend too. I don't like people like," She gestured to the other's playing. "That 'cause they're normally mean to me to, 'cause I like chemistry and stuff like that."_

_"Oh…So…you're now my, friend?" Gaara said curiously. _

_"Yes, I'm your friend!" Willow said with enthusiastic. _

Willow felt the tears build around the corner of her eyes as she turned off the hot flowing water. Her long crimson hair fell to her mid-back and she fingered a short strand. She had cut it only three days ago…

"_Why do you have to leave Willow? I don't want you to leave! Everyone always leaves me." Gaara said his voice getting more melancholy, his eyes getting darker. _

_Willow frowned and forced Gaara to look at her gently. "Gaara-kun, I'm not abandoning you. I'm leaving, but not the forever kinda leaving. Besides…you know where I'll always be?" _

"_Where?" _

_The little girl's rose lips pulled up at the corners forming into a grin. She placed her palm flat where his heart was in his chest. "I'll be here, in your heart." She took his hand and placed it on her heart. "And you'll be here in mine." _

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise." Willow then proceeded to take a kunai out of the pouch at her side. She rose it up to a strand of her hair and swiftly ran the blade across the strand. She wrapped it in a circle and held it there. "Wanna see some magic?"_

"_Magic doesn't exist…" _

"_It does to and I can show you some." Pride laced her voice as she whispered something. "Imbue my hair with lasting love and remembrance so he doesn't forget me. Make a ring of hope, of love, and of happiness." _

_A glow enveloped the hair. Gaara's eyes became the size of dinner plates. The glow was the brightest white he had ever seen and the roots of Willow's hair were becoming the same color. Then, the magic was over. A ring as crimson as Willow's hair lay in her palm but it was faceted, almost liked a gem all the way around._

"_This is for you." She took out a piece of black string and put the ring on it. "Boys don't normally wear rings, so you should wear it on this necklace…Remember me by it, kay? I'll come back because you wear it." _

_He put it on and put it under his clothes. As it touched his skin, he was enveloped in the warmest feeling he had ever experienced. It was Willow, her essence, her love, her everything. "Thank you Willow…" _

_She had fallen asleep, exhausted, on his lap. _

"_I guess I'll stay…"_

Willow shook her head as she brushed her teeth. She shouldn't think about Gaara or she'd end up bawling like a baby. She pulled the clothes over her now clean body and brushed and braided her hair carefully. She looked in the mirror.

There, now she didn't feel like such a ragamuffin. Presentable to the people her father worked with and perhaps passable as well. There was a pouch, unfilled of course, but she strapped it to her belt anyways. She got the contents out of her shirt and securely placed them there.

Her door was creaking open and as Willow was looking for a barrette in the vanity to hold back an annoying strand of hair, a hand touched her on the shoulder. She looked up expecting to see Sasori, but instead someone completely different stood in her field of vision.

* * *

Who is it? Eh...Really new at cliffhangers so it wasn't that good. Willow's show of power was a bit over the top, especially for a young one such as her but don't worry, she won't go Sue on you. She has her strengths and weaknesses like everyone else. Till next time.


	3. Itachiniichan!

Here's another chapter! Itachi might seem wicked OOC or to some he may not. Mini-Willow/Itachi interaction is cute, prepare for fluff! Don't own Buffy or Naruto. Thanks to Barranca for the helpful critisism! Reviewers like you rock!

* * *

The first thing that struck Willow about Konan was her aqua coloured hair. It was so deep, long, and pretty. She kind of reminded Willow of her mommy but more exotic and less warm. Her eyes though they were warm as she gazed at Willow looked as if they were coated in ice most of the time.

"You must be Sasori-san's little girl. I am Konan, it is nice to meet your acquaintance." She smiled at the little redhead, who was about the cutest thing she had seen. Except, her clothing choices were so bland! "Hmm…" She walked around Willow, this action making the latter uncomfortable.

"Yes, Konan-sama?" Willow fidgeted as her wolf cubs then chose that moment exactly to come bounding out of her room at her sides.

Konan's eyes widened. My, this little one was curious. _'No matter, she'll be extremely fun to dress up!'_ She sighed, making apparent that she did not approve of Willow's dress. Though she was a ninja, cold-hearted loving only Pein, she did actually enjoy little children and more specifically little girls. Perhaps through them she lived vicariously gaining the childhood she never could have. She was determined though this little girl would grow up to be a fighting machine, she would have domestic skills and dress prettily when she did not have other duties! Besides, that would also make her the perfect spy when the Akatsuki needed her. Since technically she was not a member she wasn't ranked as an S-ranked criminal and nobody really knew her face in the ninja world, because she was a civilian.

Willow again waited uncomfortably. Konan was staring at her, as if sizing her up and deciding her future. That was enough to make anyone uncomfortable and slightly frightened, especially a five year old.

"You need to wear something cuter. You're going to be meeting the rest of the Akatsuki tonight and you need to wear something less casual! Come on girl, you need to dress your age, not like someone responsible." She took her hand and dragged her back into the room.

"Willow! It's time." Sasori called for her in the room that held the ways to both their rooms in it. "I'm an impatient man, Willow, you shouldn't make me wait."

"Sasori-san, always impatient. Don't you know girls need time to get ready?" Konan asked coldly stepping out of Willow's room.

"Konan-sama, I had no idea that you would be here…." Sasori said his tone impartial. "Is my daughter ready?"

"Yes, father, I am…" Willow walked out of the room her hair carefully French braided and a white flowing dress on her with green accents.

"Why are you dressed-"

A glare from Konan stopped Sasori mid-sentence. Apparently this was _her_ idea then. Well, he knew better than to argue with Leader-sama's partner.

"Come Willow, you must meet all the members."

It was a long walk down the hallway which was dark and stone. It wasn't the most inviting place, water seeping through the masonry. For some reason this reminded Willow of…something. It was a scary place she knew.

_'Willow…attention Willow!'_ The black wolf pup called in her mind, licking her leg. _'You're almost there, best pay attention.'_

Willow smiled down at the puppy and petted her. She was thankful for these animals that she could more easily predict then these new people she was living with.

Sasori opened the door and motioned the two females inside. He followed quickly, the door closing without a sound. There were seven people sitting around the table. She looked over them all briefly, her eyes only pausing on one person.

He had crimson eyes, like her father's, but they were filled with black. Dark ebony hair fell around his shoulders, coming to a ponytail in the back, his gaze emotionless.

Just by looking in his eyes, Willow wanted to cry. She wanted to sob about how unfair life was, wanted to scream at the world, wanted to end it all. This man held…something that reminded her of someone. His path was the darkest black there was but he was filled with light. He was like her.

Itachi's eyes widened. A little girl wasn't scared of him and in fact looked right in his eyes. He watched several emotions flicker past that crimson ringed jade green gaze, all for him. She felt sorrow, anguish, pity…and love? She looked a few years younger than his brother, who was seven now. So that would make her five. Such complex emotions for one so young to have. She broke the staring contest first, looking up to her father.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Akasuna no Yana. However, she responds quickest to Willow. Treat her as she was your own, from teaching to punishment please. If it goes too far though, you will have to answer to me." He made this apparent that he was talking to all the Akatsuki excepting the wavery figure of Leader-sama and the corporeal Konan.

Willow bowed her head. "I hope to excel all of your standards." She said demurely, her voice quiet. A few of the other members grinned at the innuendo the little girl just made, wondering what she'd be like when she was older.

"That's good Willow. We have a meeting to have. Why doesn't Itachi-san take you back to your room?" Konan asked Willow while at the same time commanding Itachi. She had seen the look that the two had shared and figured that it'd be best to give them opportunities to bond.

Itachi was annoyed but nodded his compliance. He stood up and motioned to the little girl who followed him quietly. The door closed behind them, muffling the sounds of the beginnings of the meeting.

"Itachi-nii-sama?" Willow asked as they walked a for a few minutes, knowing that it was taking too long to be heading to her room. "Where are we going?"

Itachi's heart almost broke at the innocence of her words. She had no idea what he had done to his younger brother, what he had done to his family, his past. Perhaps it would be best for her not to find out yet such innocence was tarnished quickly, especially in a base full of criminals, so he wouldn't be naïve. "We're going to the kitchen."

"Do you want me to cook you something?" Willow asked cocking her head to the side.

"You are capable of cooking?" Itachi asked, almost as if the thought of having a cook was comical, especially in one so young.

"Cooking, sewing, cleaning…Yes, I am." Her tone was light and playful, as if showing the older man what she could offer him. She wanted so badly for him to come to trust her, perhaps because all of those emotions he made her feel and everything she could see in him. Willow was an insightful person; however, she normally couldn't read people as well as she read Itachi. This, she thought, must have a reason.

"A regular house-wife. You seem skilled for one at the age of five."

"M…mother was sick. No-one else could do these things if I didn't." Sadness crept into her voice at the thought of her abandonment and her mother.

"Well how about we both cook together?" He asked gently hearing the sadness. "You can help me. Have you ever had tomato soup, Willow-chan?"

"Mmm! It was my mommy's favorite when she was coughing a lot. It soothed her throat."

"I have a special way of making it that I'll teach you, okay?" Itachi said as they arrived at the kitchen. It was rather modern for this being a secret ninja base full of criminals. He grabbed a large pot, a couple of jars of tomatoes brought by the nearby village, a couple herbs, and some hot peppers. He set them on the counter and motioned to her. "Alright, I'll just instruct you from here on out."

"Okay!" Willow grinned at him and Itachi shook his head. This little girl was getting to him. As a hardened ninja, he didn't let things affect him so easily. Yet this little girl with her innocent smile and her crimson ringed eyes so full of trust and naivety, his heart almost melted at her willingness towards him.

"Now, first put the tomatoes in the pot." He instructed as she tried to get the jar open. It was hard for her he could tell, but there were going to be more trials for her up ahead. She struggled with the can for about five minutes and when he was about to offer his help she placed the jar on the counter and looked at it.

She had her hand outstretched and murmured something, flicking her wrist.

_'What on earth is she doing?'_ Even with his fully developed Mangekyo Sharingan, he did not see what she was going to do next.

Suddenly the tops to all three jars full off and into to the ceiling. Willow again muttered something as the floated there and they fell into the sink.

"…" Itachi was struck speechless. He could sense a little bit of her chakra in that but…most was a foreign more powerful entity within it. More powerful than any Jinchūriki, more powerful than him even.

She looked back with a smile and poured the jars into the pot. Suddenly her smile dropped from her mouth like someone holding a coal before realizing it was hot. "Um…ah…er….I'm sorry, Itachi-nii-sama! I didn't mean to do it, I promise, I just lost control and then the tops were all like whoosh and I was thinking and please don't tell my father he'll kill me and I know it's against the rules and it's bad and wrong and dangerous cause it's bad…" His hand covered her small mouth.

"How do so many words fit into so small a container?" He asked his voice calm, unconsciously trying to tell her she had done no harm. "Willow, it's alright. I'm not angry…that was impressive. What did you just do and why is it dangerous and forbidden?"

Willow set the stove to a simmer to let the tomatoes cook down a little. "Well, while I was living in Sunagakure, I snuck into the restricted section of the library. While I was reading about jutsus, I came across a section of forbidden jutsus in a sense…It only mentioned drawing power from the earth was extremely forbidden to any ninja no matter what because it would kill them because the earth's chakra is not to be tampered with. So I got curious. There was an old woman in the village who was passing through. I asked her about it. She said that was true, because ninjas were incapable of walking the path of the Goddess. Yet, she saw the Goddess' mark on me and told me how to meditate and pull energy from the Mother herself. I can't do very much yet, but…That's what that was. She said that people here can't really learn it, 'cause it'd kill them, but I was special."

"Breath." Itachi commanded as the little girl was talking blue in the face. She followed his order and color returned to her cheeks. "How much power does the earth give?" He asked curiously.

"Immenseness, immeasurable, unlimited power. She's the source of life itself." Willow remarked with a smile feeling more relaxed.

"In theory how much could you obtain?"

"Never all of it, but my power source is never depleted. It depends on how powerful the act is I want to do and how much I need from myself and from the earth."

"What did this woman call it?"

"Magic. The religion is Wicca. I am a child of the Goddess." Willow said a knife in hand. "What do I do next, nii-sama?"

As Itachi instructed Willow, he pondered about her abilities. He'd keep them to himself of course, because she'd be way more useful then they had once thought, if they figured out the immensity of her power. She could be their way of complete control if they could break her into the perfect solider.

Fifteen minutes later the soup was simmering on the stove, the heavenly smell filling the room. "Now we just leave it there for an hour or two. It's best that way." Itachi said blandly looking at the little girl who was petting her two wolf pups whom she just gave food to.

"So, what should we do until then…unless you need to go do something else, cause that's fine to cause I can entertain myself without burning everything down I promise and you don't have to babysit me!"

"It's okay Willow, really. It wasn't necessary for me to be at the meeting and I trained until it was called. You are not interrupting my schedule. Perhaps you would like to learn something?"

"I love learning new things. What would you be willing to teach me?"

So while the soup cooked Itachi taught Willow simple taijutsu, surprised on how quickly she picked things up. It was hard to deny that she was the daughter of the ex-Sand nin. He however taught things to her at a rapid pace, pushing her as far as he could. Though he had a soft spot for the girl he would train her as he once trained his brother. Fast and relentless with praise coming only after the session was done.

Willow's face was flushed, her body over-exerted, and her strength taxed. There was only so much a small body could do!

"Before you stop, you need to land one hit on me." Itachi said, though this was slightly a farce since even the best ninja could get a hit on him, besides the soup only had fifteen minutes left to cook. He was going the easiest on her he could, going so slow that she could see him.

Willow's face fell into her resolve face. Fine. She'd hit him. Though she had been going through the motions he had taught her, he had been blocking every one. He sent a smirk at her, the twelve year old boy showing through. As she went through the first serious of motions, she searched deep within herself for a strength she knew was there.

It wasn't the strength of the earth. No that would be foolhardy to strengthen her body at the moment since the need wasn't dire. It was a white thread she was looking for, intertwined with red. When she found that, she had found this out from fighting with Gaara, she could land a hit on anything or stop anyone from hitting her. It left her very drained afterwards and sometimes led her to fainting and then she was out of commission for a day and had very disturbing dreams that sometimes came true or made her extremely sad but made no sense, but it worked.

She tugged on it mentally. Suddenly her senses were sharper and her body was accustomed to the strange new movements.

Itachi noticed the change instantaneously. Her moves went from that of a novice, to on who was trained to fight since birth. Her stance was that of a warrior, her eyes predatory. Yet while he was distracted for this briefest of moments, she faked up then fell to her knees and punched at his kneecap.

The sound of a small fist hitting cloth and flesh sounded through the training yard. Itachi looked stunned as Willow smiled up at him wanly and then fell to the ground, unconscious. "You hit me…What a curious little girl you are Akasuna no Willow." He picked her up off the ground. She was way too light for a five year old to be at a healthy weight. He sighed and Body Flickered into her room and poked at her cheek. She was sound asleep.

He could tell she didn't have a concussion but her head would hurt. She was dirty to, her dress ripped up and smudges across her pretty face. He couldn't put her in her bed like this. With a sigh he looked at her dresser and found a large nightgown to place her in. He peeled off her clothes like he had done a couple of times with his brother and left her in just her panties and washed the dirt and grime off her with a soft washcloth. He put her in the nightgown and pulled the covers around her. The wolf pups had somehow found their way into the room and snuggled up next to the girl.

Without another word he was gone from her room. He had better things to do than watch a girl, albeit an interesting girl who he could very well say he liked in a sisterly manner, sleep.

_A desert. An open desert surrounded her. "Hello! Is anyone here?" Willow asked cocking her head to the side. She felt…taller almost. Bigger. _

_Whispering filled the air around her. Mutterings, laughter, but a sentence that struck her the most. "You think you know, what you are, what's to come…you've only just begun."_

_A growling was heard to her left. She saw a woman dressed in rags…but instead of dreads and a crouched position, she sat up straight with hair as dark as night and skin as white as freshly fallen snow._

_"So you woke her up…That wasn't very wise daughter. Power is falling into your lap which is making your life here more dangerous then I intended for it to be."_

_"I don't understand what's going on here…"_

_"You pulled on the Slayer line that got trapped in you. I couldn't remove it, because Gods cannot take anything away that's already there, so you granted yourself their power. Now though you are imbued with weaknesses to balance that out."_

_"What would that weakness be?" _

_"You are strong now, can draw the power of the earth, and will be taught how to use chakra. Any weapon in your hand you will be able to pick it up. Shaper senses, healing faster…You seem Goddess-like. You are an embodiment of me, Willow, but you are only human now. You will be more sensitive to pain now, hyper sensitive. You will feel extreme emotional pain when something reminds you of your previous life. Since there are no vampires in this world and only strong demons, those people will be drawn to you and want to make you theirs or kill you. Anything that you do that is not out of self-defense to others or the protection of others, will be felt ten times worse by you." _

_Willow nodded. "Okay, that seems reasonable. But, I am a Slayer?"_

_"Technically yes. You are the first slayer of the Elemental Lands. Yet since there is no purpose for a Slayer here, you will just seem like a woman who can pick up weapons fast and is stronger than your average ninja in hand to hand combat. It will be of no matter. Since you connected yourself to the Slayer in your world by breaking the lines of ancient tradition and expanding her powerbase you took the Slayer within you. However due to the overwhelming supply of Slayers in your dimension you weren't called when you called the rest of them. Yet, as you've drawn on her power more than twice here and there are demons prowling under the surface, the Slayer whose lied dormant within you must of found reason to come out as if you were called. This is why you are a Slayer now."_

_"Will the line be passed on here, if…if I die?" Willow asked still amazed on how everything happened. She could remember everything here with her Goddess for some reason. _

_"It's possible. Though the demon that is the First Slayer resides within you, you are the First in this dimension. The Slayer line is all about continuing. So it is possible since the moment of your arrival the line within you has been stretching out to encompass others." _

_Willow nodded. "Goddess, may I implore you to answer one thing?"_

_"Because this is for your salvation, yes you may."_

_"I thought I made up for my past…excursions for calling all the slayers."_

_"You did. Yet, Buffy wasn't still healed from you bringing her back. You upset the balance and awoke the First but that was remedied by calling the Slayers. Also there is more than salvation that awaits you here Willow. You are one of my favorites, my daughter, which warranted putting you somewhere with new challenges and a place for your power. You have to wake up now…You won't remember this very well Willow, but you have my blessing. Good luck, daughter."_

_"Wait, Mother-_Wait!" Willow exclaimed sitting up her bed covers hanging around her.

Wait, hanging around her?

Sasori stood at the door, perplexed. It was seven in the morning, when he told her she was to awaken. He was slightly concerned because Uchiha had told him he was training her and had hit her head. He was also proud of her (and slightly unbelieving) for landing a hit on the Uchiha.

"Daughter when I said that you were to rise at seven, I literally did not mean rise." Willow swore she heard a tint of laughter in her father's normally stoic voice. She looked down and her wolf pups looked imploringly back up at her.

From three feet under her!

This was going to be hard to explain.


End file.
